


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have taken what belongs to him, and Loki will make sure it’s safely returned to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> **The Avengers have taken what belongs to him, and Loki will make sure it’s safely returned to him.**
> 
> _Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit._

He’d been travelling the arms of Yggdrasil when word reached him that _they_ were at it again. The _Avengers_ , as Tony Stark had called them so uncreatively. Not much was able to spark Loki’s interest as of lately, but those news caught his attention. The cause was none of his business, and certainly he couldn’t have cared less if whichever villain had been foolish enough to cross the heroes’ path destroyed the world. However, it was certain that Thor was involved as well, and that was his business.

To Midgard it was then.

It was a new experience, to think of his not-brother with a reduced amount of anger and a lack of the wish to tear him apart. The recent events were to blame, had shifted the strained relationship that had followed as consequence after their fallout in New York into different fields once more. They had consumed each other in a whole new way: mind, body and soul.

And that was where his possessive interests lay.

Their confusion upon his arrival amused him. Only Thor seemed carefully pleased, but even he appeared rather wary regarding the trickster’s intentions. Loki hadn’t expected anything else. Thor wasn’t foolish enough to trust him blindly, despite the untearable threads that tied them firmly to each other for the rest of eternity. There was more to him than physical strength and the ability to wield Mjölnir. Loki doubted the Avengers knew the true capability of the weapon they had at their hands: a knowledge that pleased him to no end.

“Why would we believe you’re not here to betray us again, cooperating with the enemy like you used to last time we met?” Steve Rogers asked, deep scowl upon his face as he spoke. Of course such a question would come to Captain America’s mind, considering his black-and-white set of mind. “Why would we believe that you’ve suddenly changed your mind and found a streak of goodness within yourself?”

Loki answered with a grin, mentally rolling his eyes at such foolishness. Such a beautiful example for this bunch of superheroes and their belief that there were only so many intentions behind one’s actions.

“Don’t bother to believe I’m to help out of simple motives born in a superhero’s mind,” he stated with a cold smirk. “You’re in possession of what’s mine, and I wish to receive it back soon and unharmed.”

Rogers opened his mouth like a confused fish, but it wasn’t him who spoke.

“Is that your condition then?” Tony Stark lifted an eyebrow in question. “You offer your assistance in exchange for control over what happens to your _possession_? That no backstabbing will happen as long as what’s yours will be returned to you?” It was Iron Man’s turn to smirk as he added, “Sounds like the foundation of a solid agreement to me.”

Loki offered a glimpse of recognition in response. “You’re smarter than I assumed, Tony Stark. Smarter than is expected of Midgardians anyway.”

Stark gave a mere nod in response, then grabbed the arm of a rather irritated Captain America before the man got a chance to argue. Only Thor stayed behind, eyeing Loki with suspicion. Discomfort was radiating off of him in thick waves, caused by hesitation due to being burnt a few times too many, and most likely by confusing mix of images and experiences that might be pushing their way back into his mind just then. Loki could relate to the latter. It was a burden he carried in his own way, that threw him off balance more than he was willing to admit.

“Why are you here?” Thor wanted to know eventually. “Don’t you get us engaged in yet another confrontation that will only lead to further chaos.” There was no threat in the words that were intended to deliver just that. Just concern, and the expression in Thor’s eyes that seemed to have settled in there for good during the past couple of years.

“Brother dearest, why wouldn’t you consider that I’ve spoken the truth for once?” Loki asked back, carefully maintaining the cold distance, supposed to linger in his every word. “Your companions took what’s mine, and I demand it back. Preferably in one piece. I’m willing to settle on an agreement if the outcome is worth the effort, which should be well known to you. As long as their part of the contract is kept, I don’t see why there would be…what do you fear? Confrontations that lead to further chaos. Are you still so unwilling to trust me?”

Thor said nothing, but no spoken words were needed as his eyes revealed enough. He remained suspicious, not foolish enough to fall for words that had lured him into traps before. However, there was a hint of genuine curiosity in his gaze, along with the ages-old wish to trust his brother.

Little did he know that he could. One of the few who could. Loki wouldn’t blink twice to backstab the entitled superheroes with their morals set in stone as if they were superior to everyone else in their need to offer protection. Thor was the exception.

 _Mine_ , Loki thought as he eyed the tall man by his side. He had tried to be equal to him. Had tried to defeat him. Even kill him. Eventually, the Norns had twisted their paths enough to push Loki to the point where he realised that the only constant in his life, the only one besides Frigga who had refused to give up on him completely had been one god of thunder.

He had claimed Thor as his. Mind, body and soul. And he wasn’t going to share, at least not longer than necessary.


End file.
